Sasuke's Magazine
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Sasuke hates his therapy class… but after finding a magazine things have gotten a little more interesting… yaoi, NaruSasu, lemon in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: NaruSasu

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and slash sexual intercourse.

* * *

**_Sasuke's Magazine: Part One_**

_By: Tanuki-Mara_

_Beta: Kamerreon_

* * *

If anyone asked where Uchiha Sasuke was on a Friday morning at eight a.m., they would _not _be expecting to hear that he was attending compulsory therapy.

Of course, he was.

Ever since Sasuke's older brother went off his nut and slaughtered his whole family, sans Sasuke, the last Uchiha had been stuck in therapy. As he grew older he wound up visiting a stupid pink-haired woman who always wanted to talk about his feelings. Hell, if Sasuke wanted to talk to a woman about his feelings he would have asked the desperate thing on a date.

But that was just the problem.

Dr. Haruno 'just call me Sakura' was concerned at Sasuke's lack of social-interaction. In other words, he needed to get laid in her opinion.

Now, Sasuke had plenty of willing volunteers, including his damn therapist, but what they didn't understand was that Sasuke just flat out didn't like people. Nor was he particularly interested in shoving his cock somewhere warm in order to feel 'connected to someone'.

So that was how, at 7:52 on a Friday morning, Sasuke was back at his therapist. He glared around the waiting room at the other patients before resigning himself to his wait. His eyes fell on a magazine someone had left carelessly lying on a chair and his eyebrow twitched. Sasuke was not one to read up on who had knocked up who, but for some reason he found himself picking up the magazine and flicking through it. He passed by the useless gossip until he found a crossword. Well, at least he wouldn't be bored, and it didn't look like a 'Name that star from the useless TV soap!' one – it was an actual intellectual one.

Sasuke picked up a pen from the table before freezing as he looked back at the crossword. Some absolute idiot had already attempted to complete it. His answers were way off, even for the simplest questions, and he had even gone as far as to write '_Who the hell does these things, anyway?_' next to it. It was obvious he was a man, as many of his incorrect answers included crudely made jokes about the opposite sex.

An evil smirk flittered onto Sasuke's face as he calmly corrected the idiot's answers before neatly writing '_People with a vocabulary, dobe._' next to the man's chicken scratch scrawl. He knew the chances of the man reading it were highly unlikely, but it still made Sasuke feel good that he had bested a random loser.

Tossing the magazine back onto the table, Sasuke rose. He crossed to Sakura's office and entered, not caring if his session didn't start yet. He wanted to get it over with quickly, so that the week would pass and he could see if that baka bothered to reply.

* * *

Sasuke sauntered into his next therapy session, not hurrying, but not dawdling. He sat down in his usual seat, glaring down the other occupants of the room, before snatching up the magazine. He wasn't eager, not an Uchiha, but he was… curious. Sasuke flipped to the crossword hurriedly, almost dropping the magazine at one point. When he reached the crossword a smirk flittered onto his face.

'_Fuck you, teme! Not everyone sits at home reading a dictionary every night!_'

Sasuke almost laughed – right in a therapist's office, but he was an Uchiha, so he restrained himself, opting instead to let out a dark-aura-of-amused-evil. He calmly picked up his pen before scribing his reply.

'_Only those of us who can read, dobe._'

* * *

Sasuke practically skipped back into his therapist's office the next week. He was almost completely positive there was a small smile on his face, but he couldn't care less. He passed by the usual occupants, even nodding at one, a shocked blonde woman who had been crushing on him for a while, before bouncing into his seat and picking up the magazine. He flung it open to the crossword and almost clapped his hands in glee.

'_Read this: Fuck you!_'

A delicate snort sounded from the Uchiha before he leant over the magazine. He quickly wrote his reply before looking at the clock. To his surprise, he was fifteen minutes early. Damn he was getting eager to be there, and he knew it was all because of the magazine. He looked back at his writing before smirking and flipping the book shut.

'_In your dreams, usuratonkachi._'

* * *

'_More like my nightmares, bastard!_'

Sasuke almost chuckled at the childish reply. The idiot had set himself up. Sasuke absentmindedly searched for a pen as he let his thoughts drift. He couldn't help but wonder what the man was like. How tall he was, what colour eyes he had, what colour hair he had, and what he looked like in general. Sasuke found that, for the first time in his life of luxury, he was entranced by something. It was like a fantastic new game, and Sasuke won every game he played. He would win this one too.

Well, the ball was in his court, so it was time to start the game properly. Warm up time was over.

'_What, only in your dreams are you seme?_'

* * *

Sasuke glared at the fat man sitting in his seat. The moron had not only stolen Sasuke's preferred seat – away from the air conditioning, but still cool – but he was also flipping through _the _magazine. Sasuke was restraining himself from rushing over to the man, ripping the magazine from his fat chubby hands and choking him with his own ugly necktie.

However, Sasuke was an Uchiha. Uchiha do not cause scenes in public places, they have composure, poise, self-control – ah, screw it.

Sasuke rose, stalking towards the man. He looked up, terrified, and squeaked as the angry raven bore down on him. Sasuke was done with his Uchiha façade. After all, Uchiha's also didn't write suggestive comments to random people in magazines that might very well be read by children.

As Sasuke opened his mouth a door behind him clicked open. A woman cheerfully announced an unknown name and the man before him sighed in relief. He abandoned his magazine and seat to dash over to the woman, scampering inside her office. Sasuke settled himself back into _his _chair, ignoring the disapproving look he received, before picking up _his _magazine.

'_Go to hell, teme! I'm way more seme than you'll ever be!_'

Sasuke almost sighed as he read the words. The moron was playing right into his hands – and damn it, he had better be worth Sasuke's time. Sasuke swore to God, if it was the fat nervous guy…

Breaking off with a shudder, Sasuke scrawled his reply down with a self-satisfied smirk.

'_Prove it._'

* * *

Sasuke stared at the table before him, the table that sat before _his _chair, the table that held _his _magazine, the table with a _newly replaced magazine_.

Sasuke was going to kill someone.

He contemplated either stabbing the nervous, pale eyed girl across the room with a pen before shouting at her to grow a backbone, or throwing a chair through Sakura's door, hopefully taking the pinkette out. Oh yes, Sasuke was _that _mad.

He did not _lose._

Scowling irritably, and deciding to venture down the path that didn't involve police intervention and a court sentencing, Sasuke sat in his seat. He picked up the magazine grudgingly, flipping through it randomly. By habit he ended up in the crossword section and slowly a purely evil smirk spread across Sasuke's face.

'_Name the time and place, bastard! I'll show you how seme I am!_'

* * *

As you can see I know have a beta!! Yay for Kay-senpai!!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**Sasuke's Magazine: Part Two**_

_By: Tanuki-Mara_

_Beta: Kamerreon_

* * *

They were all so happy – all smiling, chatting, laughing and – _happy._

Sasuke would be soon too.

He sipped his coffee as he waited for the – late – idiot. He couldn't believe he had even shown up. Uchiha Sasuke was not one to randomly meet strangers/potential rapists in cafes. Of course, you can't rape the willing.

Sasuke shook off _that _train of thought, the train that led to strong legs, muscular arms and a firm chest entwined with his own pale limbs, before he lost himself in the fantasy. For all he knew, this guy could be an overweight, middle-aged man. Sasuke hoped like hell he wasn't.

Sasuke had chosen a public place for obvious reasons. He knew it was ridiculous, but he hadn't been able to help showing up. There was something about the man's writing – about the obvious emotion behind it – it intrigued Sasuke, like a shiny new toy, and Sasuke wanted a new toy.

Sasuke took another sip of his coffee before his eyes fell to the magazine on the table. They had both agreed – meaning Sasuke had told the other to – bring the same magazine that they had been writing in so that they would be able to recognize each other.

"Whoa!"

Sasuke watched in amusement as a blond man around his age almost crashed into someone at the table next to him. The man gave the poor woman a breathtaking grin before apologizing and attempting to pay for her coffee. The woman was obviously flustered at being near such an attractive person, and declined. Sasuke snorted. He wasn't affected by the other man's looks. "Usuratonkachi!"

The man spun to face Sasuke, pointing a finger at him and giving Sasuke a view of stunningly beautiful blue eyes. A tan covered his whole body, and what a body it was – the man was perfect – a fucking Adonis, until he opened his mouth.

"Don't call me that, teme!"

And then it clicked.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the two identical magazines on the table before gazing back up at the man sitting across from him. A small smirk flickered onto his face and he sipped his coffee.

"Che," he muttered, "figures, dobe."

The man didn't reply as explosively as Sasuke had expected. He simply sat back in his chair before looking Sasuke over.

"So you're the teme?" he asked, voice rough and drenched in emotion. "Huh."

Sasuke nodded curtly.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he couldn't stop his voice from sounding lofty.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the man said with another breathtaking grin. His eyes traced Sasuke's form greedily and Sasuke knew he was being checked out. He inwardly smirked as the man took in his blue-black hair, pale skin, perfect body and overall god-like features.

Not that Sasuke was vain or anything, he just knew that he was nice to look at. Better than nice. A pack of fan girls had chased Sasuke ever since he was young. Men and women alike chased after him, few ever 'catching' him. Of course, Sasuke decided who he let 'catch' him, and then once they bored him, he ditched them. There were always more anyway. So yes, Sasuke wasn't vain.

"You're a scrawny thing, aren't you?"

Sasuke bristled, glaring at the man. He was tempted to beat the crap out of him to show him how strong he was, or go with the 'woman's way' and throw his coffee in Naruto's face, but he held himself back. This man, with his bright and spiky blond hair, his stunning blue eyes and perfectly tanned body was too good a catch to pass up.

So Sasuke calmly sipped his coffee.

"What now?" Naruto asked with an easy grin and a slight laugh. "I mean, well, we're both here so…"

Sasuke's eyes roved over Naruto hungrily before he pushed his hair out of his eyes. He leaned in closer to Naruto, eyes glinting. "No one has ever caught my interest before," he explained in a calm voice, "but you have. That makes you special."

Sasuke was rewarded with another grin and a hand flapped in his face.

"You're flattering me!" Naruto's voice was rather loud and Sasuke winced as several heads turned to look at them. "You flirt!"

Ignoring Naruto's words, Sasuke signalled for a waitress before pushing a menu across to Naruto.

"Order something, we're officially on our first date."

* * *

Sasuke almost choked Naruto on his own damn hair as Naruto 'escorted' him back to his house. They had been on a total of seven dates and Sasuke was ready to explode. Naruto had been a perfect gentleman with everything – right up to the chaste kiss he gave Sasuke at the end of each date.

And Sasuke was fed up. He wasn't some woman, damn it!

Naruto grinned down at him before leaning in to brush his lips lightly over Sasuke's, barely making contact. "I had fun tonight!" he chirped before running a hand through his hair. "Well, goodnight!"

With a soft laugh Naruto turned and began to head down the stairs of Sasuke's porch. He stepped out into the moonlight and turned to wave at Sasuke. Bathed in the soft glow of the moon, the beams illuminating his hair and casting a slight shadow over his eyes, Naruto looked like a being from another planet, unearthly, otherworldly, _beautiful._

And Sasuke lost it.

He was down the stairs in two seconds, launching himself at the golden man, his legs locking around Naruto's waist as his hands found purchase in sunshine locks. Before Naruto could react beyond instinctively catching Sasuke, a hot mouth descended on his. Sasuke moaned loudly as he claimed Naruto's lips desperately. He pulled Naruto as close as possible, opening his mouth and silently begging for Naruto's tongue to enter.

He didn't have to wait long.

Naruto's tongue dove into his mouth, wet, eager and hot. The muscle explored the cavern, tracing the teeth and flicking Sasuke's own tongue. Sasuke sucked eagerly on the tongue as he felt Naruto move them.

The next thing he knew he was pushed up against his house, hair in disarray, completely breathless with Naruto sucking eagerly at his collarbone. A loud moan tore through Sasuke and he tugged Naruto's hair desperately. Naruto got the message, fumbling for the doorknob. Sasuke rolled his eyes, as the door didn't move, of course it was locked.

"Lo-Loser," he panted as he pulled his keys out, "yo-you think I le-leave my house un-unlocked?"

Naruto bit Sasuke's collarbone quickly while he hurriedly shoved his keys into the door, an awkward feat from such a position. Once the keys were in Naruto took over, turning them and pushing the door open. With a firm grip on Sasuke's ass he led them back into the house after removing the keys and kicking the door closed.

When Naruto realized he needed to be able to see where he was going, Sasuke took over the job of marking the other's skin. He tilted Naruto's head to the side before licking his lips and latching eagerly onto the exposed skin. As he made mark after mark on his new toy Naruto managed to reach his room.

Sasuke let out a soft 'Oof!' as his back hit the bed. He didn't have time to dwell on it, as Naruto was on top of him immediately, their mouths clashing again. Tongues came out, duelling for control before one conceded, retreating back between pale lips. Naruto busied himself with exploring and Sasuke felt Naruto's talented hands begin to strip him.

As every piece of clothing was removed from both men they took a moment to pause, disengaging their mouths in order to worship the newly exposed flesh. Sasuke knew the next morning he would have hickies in the weirdest places, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Naruto's lips on his skin as Naruto slowly, but surely, stripped him. Sasuke growled out encouragement until they were both completely naked.

Sasuke grabbed a fistful of sunshine locks, tugging Naruto close. Naruto narrowed in on Sasuke's lips but he calmly turned his head to the side slightly, letting his lips tickle Naruto's ear. "Hey, dobe," Sasuke knew his voice was needy and raw, but he didn't care. "Now… here…"

It took a moment for it to click in Naruto's mind.

'_Name the time and place, bastard! I'll show you how seme I am!_'

Naruto groaned lowly as he ground down against Sasuke. Sasuke bucked into him, his breath coming in pants. Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck as one of his hands gripped Sasuke's firm member. Sasuke arched up with a soft moan, his eyes glazing over. Naruto smiled before planting a couple of soft kisses against Sasuke's skin.

"Hey teme," the rough voice managed to pierce Sasuke's lust-fogged mind, "where's the lube?"

Sasuke let out a gasp as Naruto's mouth enveloped his nipple. He gripped the sheets, eyes slamming closed as Naruto sucked. "To-Top drawer!" he managed to pant. "Hurry!"

Naruto momentarily left Sasuke's chest and member in order to snatch said lube out of the drawer. He hurriedly uncapped it before looking back down at his sprawled out soon-to-be-lover.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto's gaze fell back on him, and he quickly spread his legs. Naruto's gaze roved over him quickly, and then Naruto was reaching for his pants. Sasuke frowned as Naruto fumbled in the pockets.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he hissed. Naruto held up a small blue square as if it was the most obvious thing in the world – a condom.

Sasuke's frown deepened as he eyed the square. He looked Naruto over as Naruto began to undo it. "Wait," Sasuke's hand shot out to catch Naruto's wrist. He met the bright blue eyes squarely. "You've never got anything, right?"

"Course not," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. Sasuke snatched the condom out of his fingers and flung it across the room.

"Neither have I," Sasuke replied as he met Naruto's eyes squarely. "We're both clean."

Naruto grinned down at him and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it when Naruto was smiling like that. "So Sasuke," Naruto purred, "what you're saying is that you want me to come inside of you?"

A dark flush ran up Sasuke's face and he glared at Naruto.

"Just do it!" he snarled. Naruto chuckled before coating three of his fingers quickly. Sasuke moved his legs further apart and Naruto quickly lowered his fingers to the exposed entrance. He pushed the first one in quickly, causing Sasuke to arch up slightly. As Naruto prepared him, Sasuke pushed down on the finger. A second one was added and Sasuke let out a soft moan at the familiar feeling of being stretched.

"More." he whispered. "Oh – God – more!"

A third finger was added and Sasuke sighed in relief; Naruto stretched him quickly while whispering dirty compliments and Sasuke's eyes widened. A loud moan tore from his throat as his prostate was struck, sending intense ecstasy shooting through him.

"Na-Naruto!" Sasuke cried. "Th-There! Oh God!"

Naruto prodded the spot a couple more times before withdrawing his fingers. Sasuke hissed at him but Naruto simply rolled his eyes. Sasuke bit back a smirk at the reaction. Naruto truly was his perfectly matched lover. When Sasuke got demanding for something he wanted, Naruto wouldn't give him what he wanted – he gave him what he _needed._

And there it was now. The delicious breech of his entrance, the great length slowly sliding inside him, stretching him further and sending pleasure shooting through him. A small whimper worked its way out of Sasuke's throat as Naruto leaned over him, a couple drops of sweat hitting his face.

Once Naruto was seated all the way in, he grinned down at Sasuke. The beautiful sight, coupled with the bright blue eyes and golden halo spurred Sasuke into wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist and tugging him closer. Naruto and Sasuke let out twin moans as Naruto slid further in. Sasuke bucked his hips eagerly.

"Move, dobe!" he hissed. "Move!"

"Alright, you bastard," Naruto muttered as he gripped Sasuke's hips. "I'm moving, I'm moving!"

And he did. Pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in, Naruto began to move. As the heat slid in and out of him, sending waves of pleasure slamming through him, Sasuke heard whimpers and moans filling the room. It took a moment before he realized they were coming from him.

Naruto's rough groans accompanied him, the occasional word thrown in. Sasuke's arms found their way to Naruto's broad shoulders as he clung on to enjoy the ride – and it was one hell of a ride. Naruto filled him like no other had ever managed to, slamming in deeper and deeper. Sasuke was in bliss, the seemingly endless pleasure sending white flashing behind his eyes. He was completely content to carry on like that, but yet again Naruto demonstrated his skill to know what Sasuke needed, not wanted.

As Sasuke's prostate was hit the pleasure spiked, accompanying the scream tearing from Sasuke's throat. Naruto hammered the spot continually, sending Sasuke spiralling into a heated cyclone of rapture. The hits to his prostate were sending him over the edge, spiralling tighter and tighter until Sasuke was sure he was going to die, the pleasure was so great.

The spiral tightened impossibly, throwing Sasuke over the edge. His eyes snapped open as a scream of his lover's name made itself heard. He felt himself explode over his stomach, hitting Naruto in the process as hot liquid filled his insides. Sasuke writhed on the bed as the heat pulsed through him. His eyes rolled as he began to come down from his high, collapsing onto the bed. Naruto dropped on top of him, not caring how heavy he was until Sasuke jabbed him in the side. With a groan he rolled to the side, collapsing next to him.

Sasuke rolled on top of Naruto, snuggling against the firm chest with a slight purr of content. Naruto's arms curled around him tightly, stroking his back gently.

"I can't believe you jumped me, teme."

"You took too long," Sasuke mumbled in an irritated voice. "I had to."

Naruto's deep laugh rumbled through Naruto and into Sasuke. Sasuke almost purred again at the noise.

"When we first met at the café," Naruto explained, "I had to restrain myself from jumping you there and then. You're so prissy I didn't think you'd appreciate it."

Sasuke ignored the insult, pressing a couple of kisses to the bare chest before him. He reached a nipple and eyed it with half-aroused interest. Making a decision he calmly began to suck on the bud. Naruto looked down at Sasuke, surprised.

"Again?" he asked as Sasuke began to grind into him. "I'm not complaining, but aren't you sore?"

"You said you would show me how seme you are," Sasuke growled as he moved across the chest to the other nipple. "I had best not be forced to take control."

Sasuke was _very _pleased to say that Naruto definitely showed him how seme he was.

Three more times.

**-Owari-**


End file.
